Trust Me
by Aurore.B
Summary: Fred, elle m'avait promis qu'elle serait là quand j'aurais besoin d'elle, Elle me l'avait promis!
1. Chapter 1

_Juin 1996_

_Deux adolescents se retrouvaient dans leur faux placard à balais pour la dernière fois. C'était l'heure des adieux. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, couverts par un drap_

« Tu me promets de faire attention à toi Lilou ? »

« Evidemment George ! Ma décision de partir est égoïste mais je veux vivre c'est tout »

_George se déplaçait légèrement et regardait Lilou._

« Lilou, ce n'est pas égoïste. Tu es en danger ! Dois-je rappeler que ton père est un mangemort ? »

« Ça ira » _répondait froidement la jeune fille_

« Je ne voulais pas te vexer ma puce mais tu cours de gros risques, une serpentard, fille de mangemort qui est membre de l'ordre c'est la plus sûre des situations »

« Tu as oublié qui est amoureuse d'un gryffondor traître à son sang »

_George regardait la jeune femme avec de grands yeux et cette dernière explosait de rire._

« Je plaisante, chéri. Je t'aime et tu es tout sauf un traître à son sang »

« Je préfère ça » _répondait-il en l'embrassant_

_Les bras de George se resserraient autour du corps frêle de Lilou_

« Je te promets une chose George, dès que tu auras besoin de moi je serais là. »

« Mais comment… »

« Fais-moi confiance. »


	2. Chapter 2

_Septembre 1997_

_George était allongé dans son lit. Certes son oreille le faisait souffrir mais Lilou occupait pleinement sons esprit. Il soupirait en repensant à sa promesse. Fred qui était près de lui voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas en plus de son oreille._

« Forge, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien Gred, c'est juste mon oreille qui me fait souffrir »

« Prends-moi pour un idiot aussi ! »

_George soupirait. Il n'avait jamais parlé de Lilou à Fred. Bien sûr Fred la connaissait et était au courant de son histoire mais George ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était amoureux de la jeune fille._

« Tu te souviens de Lilou ? »

« Evidemment. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit, nous étions ensemble. »

« QUOI ? »

« Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. La veille de son départ, elle m'avait promis que dès que j'aurais besoin d'elle, elle serait là. »

« Je vois. »

« Elle n'est pas là Fred ! Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis plus de un an ! Elle est peut-être même morte ! »

« C'est une battante George, je suis sûre qu'elle va bien.»

_George marmonnait quelque chose quand un hibou cognait à la vitre de leur chambre. Fred ouvrait la fenêtre, prenait la lettre coincée dans le bec du hibou et ce dernier s'envolait à nouveau. _

« C'est pour toi George. »

_Ce dernier se redressait doucement et prenait la lettre que son frère lui tendait. Seul le nom de George à l'encre rouge était inscrit sur l'enveloppe. L'enveloppe s'ouvrait d'elle-même et la douce voix de Lilou résonnait dans la chambre des jumeaux. _

« George, Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas d'avoir donné de nouvelles mais sache que je ne t'oublie pas. Je ne pouvais pas t'approcher car je savais que je te mettrais en danger et c'est la dernière chose que je veux. Je t'ai observé pourtant. Je suis tellement fière de toi ! Tu as ta boutique avec Fred et je sais de sources sûres qu'elle marche bien. En même temps les gens ont besoin de distraction en ce moment. Tu dois surement te demander pourquoi je te contacte seulement maintenant. C'est simple jusque-là tu n'avais pas besoin de moi. Tu vivais ta vie comme je te l'avais demandé. Mais avec ton accident je savais que tu allais avoir besoin de mes nouvelles. Je vais bien George, ne t'occupe pas de moi mais de toi ! Rétablis-toi rapidement ! Tout le monde a besoin de toi. Tu ne vas quand même pas abandonner Bill le jour de son mariage ? Tu te demandes comment je suis au courant de tout cela n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai que j'ai de l'aide et on ne donne souvent de tes nouvelles. Je vais essayer de te donner des nouvelles plus souvent mais en ce moment c'est très compliqué. Sache que je ne t'oublie pas et je te promets qu'on se reverra un jour. Fais-moi confiance. »

_La lettre se déchirait automatiquement et George retrouvait le sourire. Cependant il se posait beaucoup de questions. Qui était sa source ? Où était-elle ? Etait-elle blessée ? Il décidait de ne pas penser à cela tout de suite. Elle était vivante et ne l'avait pas oublié. C'était de plus important pour le moment. Fred regardait son frère le sourire aux lèvres. George avait besoin de cette lettre pour pouvoir guérir physiquement mais surtout psychologiquement. Il avait besoin d'un but et il l'avait enfin. _

_A des centaines de kilomètres de là, un hibou se posait à la fenêtre d'une petite maison en bois. Une jeune femme ouvrait la fenêtre et le hibou rentrait rapidement. _

« Il a reçu la lettre ? »

_Le hibou se contentait de secouer positivement la tête. La jeune femme souriait en pensant à la tête de George quand il lirait cette lettre. Elle s'approchait de la fenêtre et observait la fine pluie qui tombait. Depuis qu'elle était dans cette petite maison, elle n'avait pas vu de raffleurs et pouvait enfin se reposer un peu. Depuis qu'elle fuyait sa famille, Lilou n'avait eu que rarement le temps de se reposer. Elle espérait pouvoir rester là-bas jusque l'ordre la contacte quand le temps serait venu de se battre. Elle était prête mais avait tellement peur de perdre George. Cela faisait déjà un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu mais elle savait que bientôt elle pourrait le revoir si tout se passait bien. La mort de Dumbledore en trois mois auparavant l'avait détruite. C'était égoïste mais elle avait peur pour elle, peur de ne plus être protéger par l'ordre mais Rémus Lupin, personne ne sait comment, avait réussi à la contacter pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Ces paroles l'avaient rassuré et elle avait pensé contacter George pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était partie mais cela était trop dangereux à ce moment-là et finalement elle avait attendu un an avant de donner de ses nouvelles à George._

_Alors qu'elle allait s'assoir, un hibou arrivait. Elle reconnue le hibou de sa source. Elle souriait automatiquement et attrapait la lettre. »_

_« Li, _

_George n'arrête pas de sourire depuis ce matin. Il s'est même levé et a proposé d'aider pour le mariage. Tu lui as écrit n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pose la question parce que je sais que c'est vrai. C'est très bien Li. Il en avait besoin ! Maintenant il a une raison pour continuer de se battre et je sais qu'il va y arriver. Je dois te laisser, mais je t'écrirais bientôt Li. Bon chance !_

_Vra Ley. »_

_Lilou était tellement heureuse de la réaction de George. C'était le but de cette lettre. Lui donner de l'espoir pour continuer. Lui promettre qu'ils se reverraient un jour quand tout serait fini. Deux ans étaient passés mais Lilou avait toujours des sentiments pour George et elle avait aussi besoin d'espoir pour continuer. Elle vivait grâce à George. C'était la seule famille qui lui restait. La guerre était de plus en plus violente et sanglante et Lilou n'avait qu'une peur, mourir sans revoir George. _


	3. Chapter 3

Novembre 1995

_Lilou courrait pour pouvoir rejoindre à temps sa salle commune avant le couvre feu. Elle avait encore passé trop de temps dans la bibliothèque. Ombrage, malgré le fait que Lilou soir à serpentard, n'aimait pas la jeune femme et ne s'en cachait pas. Lilou était l'unique serpentard à avoir été en retenue avec Ombrage et connaissait maintenant très bien ses fameuses plumes. Elle avait d'ailleurs mal à la main en ce moment. Sa dernière retenue datait de la veille et Lilou était resté une heure dans le bureau d'Ombrage._

_Elle allait descendre pour rejoindre la salle commune quand on l'attrapait par le bras. Elle se retrouvait dans ce qu'elle pensait être un placard à balais._

« C'est la que vous avez prévu de me tuer c'est ça?»

« je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer Lilou. »

« Résumons, tu m'entraînes dans un placard à balai, tu ne me laisses pas te voir et après tu me dis que tu ne veux pas me tuer ? Excuse moi d'en douter. »

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrait avoir peur de toi, une serpentard... »

« C'est donc ça ! Tu dois être un gryffondor frustré qui jalouse les serpentards. »

« Non, c'est vraiment mal me connaître ça ! En effet je suis un gryffondor mais fier de l'être et je ne jalouserais jamais un serpentard. »

_Lilou se retournait et souriait dans le noir. Malgré le peu de lumière elle arrivait à distinguer la personne qui l'avait emmené ici. _

« En effet George Weasley, tu ne voudrais jamais aller à serpentard. »

« Comment ? » _demandait George étonné_

« Seuls les jumeaux Weasley ont cette arrogance par rapport à leur maison et sachant que Fred est en retenue avec Ombrage ce soir, ça ne peut être que toi George. »

« Tu m'étonneras toujours Lilou. »

« Une de mes nombreuses qualités. Pourquoi m'as-tu attiré ici ? »

« La _brigade_ inquisitoriale fait une petite ronde ce soir. Ça aurait été dommage que tu ailles encore en retenue, non ? »

« Merci » _répondait Lilou en se frottant la main _

«Lumos ! C'est mieux comme ça non ? »

_Lilou fut éblouit par le faisceau de lumière. George Weasley se trouvait bien en face d'elle avec un sourire accroché au visage. Sourire qui s'effaçait quand il voyait la main de Lilou gonflée et rouge. Il attrapait sa main et après un coup de baguette cette dernière devenait moins rouge et surtout moins douloureuse. _

«Merci »

« Pourquoi ? »

« La retenue ? » _George hochait la tête_ « Je n'ai pas respecté le couvre feu et la brigade m'a attrapé. Ombrage ne m'aime pas et j'ai écopé d'une semaine de retenue. »

« Pourquoi ne t'aime-t -elle pas ? »

« parce que je ne pense pas comme mes parents et que j'ai refusé d'être dans sa brigade »

« Et tes parents ? Ils sont au courant ? »

« depuis deux semaines oui. Je sais que tant que je suis à Poudlard ça ira mais je ne sais pas ce que je ferais à la fin de l'année. Je vais devoir m'enfuir »

« Pour aller où ? Tu ferais mieux de rester à Pourdlard. »

« George, bientôt Pourlard ne sera plus aussi sûr que maintenant, je n'ai pas le choix »

_George soupirait. Lilou était étonnée de la réaction de ce dernier. Jamais ils n'avaient que peu parlé auparavant. Pourquoi son départ le faisait-il réagir comme cela ? Il est vrai que George avait parfois aidé Lilou pour ses devoirs mais c'est tout. Ils n'étaient pas ce qu'on appelle des amis. Elle faisait les cent pas quand George l'a rapprochait de lui et mettait sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Lilou essayait de se débattre mais George la tenait fermement. Quelques secondes plus tard George la lâchait._

« Mais ça va pas ou quoi ! »

« Il y avait du monde qui passait devant la porte, je ne voulais pas qu'ils nous entendent ! »

« Tu ne pouvais pas juste me le dire ? »

« je n'y ai pas pensé. »

« Bah tu y penseras maintenant sinon je te frappe, c'est clair ? »

« Ne t'énerve pas pour ça ! »

« Je m' énerve si je veux, d'accord ! »

_Lilou était vraiment en colère contre George ! Elle sortait du placard à balais en courant pour se diriger vers sa salle commune en ignorant les cris de George. Elle échappait de justesse à la brigade qui rentrait quelques minutes après elle dans les cachots des serpentards. Elle soupirait et montait dans son dortoir. Tout le monde dormait déjà et Lilou échappait à un interrogatoire. Ces colocataires ne l'aimaient pas et elle ne les aimait pas non plus. Elle dormait la parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Tous les serpentards savaient qu'elle ne partageait pas les idées de Voldemort et pour eux elle n'était plus une serpentard. Elle n'existait plus pour eux. Lilou n'en était pas mécontente, certes Ombrage l'avait dans le collimateur mais les serpentards l'ignoraient plutôt que l'insulter donc elle pouvait suivre sa scolarité tranquillement du moins pour le moment. Elle était certaine que sa cinquième année serait sa dernière année à Poudlard et elle commençait à penser à ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite. Elle devait se cacher, elle n'avait pas le choix. Même si elle était une sang pur ses parents l'avait renié et elle n'était plus en sécurité en dehors de Poudlard car en tant que fille de mangemorts , elles avait été mise au courant des pratiques du Lord et de ses partisans. Elle devenait un danger pour Voldemort. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, si elle voulait vivre, elle devait partir. Quand elle arrivait sur son lit, elle trouvait une lettre. Elle s'installait confortablement et ouvrait cette lettre. _

_« Li, _

_Je suis au courant pour ta dernière retenue, Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! On n'a informé que tu avais passé plus d'une heure dans son bureau ! Elle est complètement tarée cette horrible femme tout en rose, eurk ! Bref, tu me manques ma Li. Ça va faire un mois qu'on a pas parlé ensemble,un mois tu te rends compte ?! Il va falloir remédier à ça ! En plus j'ai une surprise pour toi ! Une surprise que tu devrais adorer ! Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment. Rendez vous donc tu sais ou dans trois jours. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ta tête ! Tu me manques ma Li. Ne fait pas de bêtises, du moins pas trop ! XOXO_

_Vra Ley» _

_Lilou ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Elle savait que Vra allait être en colère mais elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter avec sa dernière retenue. Elle avait vraiment hâte de voir ce que Vra lui avait préparé. Elle s'endormait avec le sourire aux lèvres tout en pensant à ce qui c'était passé avec George. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Juin 1998_

_Depuis peu de temps elle restait près de Poudlard malgré le danger. Elle sentait que c'était bientôt la fin et elle voulait être là ! Elle avait bien raison ! Les membres de l'ordre venaient tous d'être appelé grâce aux pièces ensorcelées d'Hermione. Une seule question se posait, comment rentrer dans Poudlard ? Elle se souvenait d'un passage crée par les septièmes années restés à l'école. Lilou restait vraiment sur ses gardes pendant tout son trajet jusqu'au château. Elle avait très peur de se faire attraper. Elle n'avait pas passé deux ans coupée du monde pour se faire tuer avant d'avoir combattu pour la liberté. Elle arrivait dans la salle sur demande mais cette dernière était vide, du moins c'est ce que la jeune femme pensait. _

« j'étais sûr que tu viendrais ! »

_Lilou sursautait et observait la salle. D'où pouvait venir cette voix et surtout à qui appartenait-elle ?_

« Bah alors ma Lil, tu ne me reconnais pas, »

_Lilou souriait, seule une personne l'appelait Lil_

« Rémus Lupin, où es-tu caché ? »

«Là ! » répondait-il_ en sortant de sa cachette. _

« Tu m'as fait peur ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ? »

« Je devais te dire quelque chose »

« Tu me fais peur là Rémus »

« Lilou , tes parents sont au courant »

« Au courant de quoi Rémus ? »

« De tout ! De ton histoire avec George, de ta fuite et surtout de ton retour ! »

« QUOI !? Mais comment c'est arrivé ? »

« Je ne sais pas… C'est pour cela que je veux que tu te caches Lilou. »

« NON ! »

« Lilou ce n'était pas une question mais une obligation ! J'en serait malade s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ! »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais Lilou ! »

« Bien ! Tu as une cachette pour moi ? »

« Lilou, tu as été en couple avec George Weasley, je pense que tu peux trouver un endroit sûr. »

« C'est vrai. »

_Ils se levaient et Rémus prenait Lilou dans ses bras. _

« Pas de bétises Lilou ! pense à tout l'ordre et à tous ceux qui ont gardé ton secret. »

« C'est valable pour toi aussi Remus ! Je te rappelle que tu as une femme et un fils qui comptent sur toi. »

« Promis Lilou. »

_Lilou se détachait de lui et après un dernier sourire disparu vers les escaliers. Elle avait la parfaite cachette. Son histoire avec George avait commencé à cet endroit. Leur placard à balais. Tout en se dirigeant vers ce lieu pleins de souvenirs, elle se rappelait la première fois qu'elle y était rentré. Elle avait été énerve contre George pendant plusieurs jours après mais comme à chaque fois depuis sa colère s'était dissipée. Elle se demandait si elle allait revoir George un jour. Elle ne voulait pas grand chose, juste revoir George un fois au moins. Lilou avait perdu toute notion du temps depuis qu'elle se cachait. Elle vivait en fonction du soleil. Elle se sentait mal aussi et surtout inutile. Elle était venue pour se battre et pour montrer aux mangemorts qu'elle était toujours en vie et qu'elle n'abandonnerais jamais mais elle avait fait une promesse à Rémus et elle ne voulait pas la briser. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Rémus se déconcentre car elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Elle arrivait enfin dans son petit coin de paradis. Depuis quelques heures Lilou ne cessait d'imaginer ce qu'il se passait, quand elle était rentrée dans le placard, pendant quelques minutes, elle avait tout oublié. Rien n'avait changé. Personne n'avait du trouver cet endroit. Tous les souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête mais au fut et à mesure la réalité refaisait surface et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Elle était en train de faire les cent pas quand la voix de Voldemort résonnait dans le château._

« Vous avez combattu vaillamment. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure. Mais vous avez aussi subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vus allez tous mourir un par un. Je ne le souhaite pas. Chaque goutte versée d'un sang de sorcier est une perte et un gâchis. Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement. Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés. Maintenant je m'adresse à toi, Harry Potter. Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter directement. J'attendrai une heure dans la forêt interdite. Si, lorsque cette heure sera écoulée, tu n'es pas venu à moi, si tu ne t'es pas rendu, la bataille recommencera. Cette fois je participerai moi-même au combat, Harry Potter, je te trouverai et je châtierai jusqu'au dernier homme,

jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher à mes yeux. Une heure. »

_Lilou était en panique, elle avait peur de sortir de son havre de paix mais il le fallait. Elle se dirigeait directement vers la grande salle. Elle se sentait très mal quand elle entrait dans cette dernière. Peu de personnes étaient au courant de son intégration à l'ordre 2 ans auparavant et beaucoup de personnes la regardait de travers. Le professeur McGonagall arrivait vers elle et la prenait dans ses bras. _

« Lilou ! Je te croyais morte. Nous n'avions plus de nouvelles de toi depuis un moment. »

« Je suis désolée professeur mais je devais limiter le nombre de mes lettres pour ne pas me faire remarquer par les mangemorts. Ou est Remus ? »

« Lilou... »

« OU EST REMUS? »

_Le professeur emmenait Lilou dans un coin reculé de la grande salle où elle pouvait voir les corps sans vie de Remus et Tonks. Elle s'effondrait dans les bras du professeur McGonagall. Elle avait perdu son ami, son père adoptif. Elle essayait de se calmer mais des cris qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre des milliers la faisaient réagir. Elle tournait la tête et voyait George en larmes dans les bras de sa mère. Elle courait vers eux et découvrait Fred inerte sur un lit de camp. Elle laissait échappé un cri et George se tournait vers elle. Il l'avait reconnu immédiatement mais n'avait pas la force d'aller jusque elle. Elle s'avançait vers lui et ils tombèrent au sol tous les deux. Lilou prenait George dans ses bras ._

« je suis là George, je suis là. »

« Tu ne partiras plus jamais hein ?! »

« Plus jamais George, je te le promets ! »


	5. Chapter 5

Décembre 1995

_Lilou attendait patiemment non loin de la salle sur demande. Elle avait rendez avec Vra pour « sa surprise ». Lilou détestait vraiment les surprises et se demandait bien ce que Vra avait pu lui préparer. Vra arrivait vers elle avec un grand sourire. _

« Efface tout de suite ce sourire, tu sais très bien que je déteste les surprises ! »

« Justement, c'est encore mieux ! Et je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer celle si ! »

« Mouais, je n'en suis pas convaincue ! »

_Vra prenait la main de Lilou et rentrèrent toutes les deux dans la salle sur demande. Il y avait plus d'une centaine de personnes regroupés avec au premier rang ; Harry, Ron, Hermione , Fred et Goeorge. Lilou ne comprenait pas. Que faisait-elle ici? _

« Vra, il se passe quoi là? »

_Harry allait parler quand George le devança _

« J'ai peut être oublié quelque chose quand je t'ai coincé dans ce placard à balais »

« Un placard à balais, sérieusement George ? » _demandait Hermione_

« j'ai fait comme je pouvais ! Je te présente l'armée de Dumbledore. Il y a trois jours quand je t'ai vu dans ce couloir j'ai vu une opportunité de discuter avec toi et de voir si tu serais prête à nous rejoindre. »

«Moi ? »

« Oui toi Lilou » _george s'approchait d'elle _« On ne peut pas modifier ta décision si tu as choisit de partir mais on peut t'aider à te protéger pour que tu puisses survivre dehors»

_Lilou avait les larmes aux yeux. Toutes ces personnes étaient d'accord pour l'aider malgré le fait qu'elle soit une fille de mangemorts. Vra la voyant pleurer, la prenait dans ses bras. Lilou n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Elle se séparait de Vra et serrait George dans ses bras. _

« merci George »

« De rien Lilou »

_Elle se détachait de George et remerciait tout le monde de l'accepter. Elle se sentait aimée et avait enfin trouvé une famille. _

« Bon ce n'est pas tout mais si nous voulons tuer Lord Voldemort, il faut qu'on s'entraîne. »

_Lilou souriait et ils s'attaquèrent à la séance d'entraînement. C'était la dernière avant les vacances de noël et Lilou se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire durant les vacances. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas rentrer chez ses parents, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus rester seule à Poudlard. En ce temps de guerre les familles passaient le plus de temps possible ensemble. Lilou ,elle, n'avait plus de famille. Lilou se perdait tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler son tigre de patronus. Il fonçait maintenant sur la loutre d'Hermione. Lilou réagissait au dernier moment et faisait disparaître son tigre. Elle courait vers Hermione pour s'excuser. _

« Je suis désolée Hermione, je pensais à autre chose, je n'ai pas pu le contrôler. »

« Ce n'est pas grave Lilou, je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. »

_Vra courait vers les deux jeunes femmes tout en essayant d'éviter les autres élèves._

« Lilou, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je pensais à autre chose et j'ai oublié mon tigre. »

« Depuis quand tu oublies ton tigre toi ? Que se passe-t-il Lilou ? »

« Rien, je pensais juste aux vacances de Noël. »

« Li, tu vas passer Noël ici c'est ça? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix Vra, je ne vais pas retourner chez mes mangemorts de parents ! »

« Ginny, je viens d'avoir une idée » _disait Hermione en souriant_

« Et je pense que nous avons pensé à la même chose hermione ! Li tu vas passer noël avec nous cette année ! »

«Quoi ? Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger moi ! »

« Tu n'as pas le choix Lilou ! Et puis j'en connais un qui ne sera pas du tout contre » _disait Hermione en regardant discrètement George. Lilou soupirait tout en remerciant Ginny et Hermione. Elle retournait à sa place et continuait à s'entrainer. _

« C'était une très bonne séance ! Merci à tous d'être venus ! A la rentré nous pourrons attaquer des sortilèges plus difficiles, passez de bonnes vacances. »

_les gens commençaient à sortir de la salle sur demande quand George attrapait le bras le Lilou et il les dirigeaient vers le placard à balais. _

« C'est une manie chez toi de me séquestrer ici ! »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Pourquoi je n'irais pas bien ? »

« Ton patronus sur Hermione peut être ? »

« je pensais à autre chose c'est tout »

« A quoi Lilou ? »

« A noël ! »

« Tu vas devoir le passer ici, c'est ça? »

« C'est ce que je pensais jusque là »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ta sœur m'a proposé de passer noël avec vous. »

_Un sourire traversait le visage de George, puisil reprenait son sérieux. _

« Tu vas donc passer ton Noël avec des gryffondor traite à leur sang ! Interessant. »

_Lilou frappait George à la tête_

« La prochaine fois que tu dis que tu es un traite à ton sang même pour rire, je te tue ! »

« J'ai peur ! » _raillait George_

« Tu ferais mieux, george Weasley, je te rappelle que je suis un serpent !

«Un serpent avec un patronus en forme de Tigre... »

« Personne n'est parfait ! »

_La serpentard souriait, s'extirpait de l'étreinte de George et sortait du placard à Balais. Elle riait tout en rejoignant la salle commune de serpentard. Elle allait passer pour la première fois de sa vie, un vrai noël !_


End file.
